The Man Beneath the Monster
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Hermione winds up pregnant after an encounter with Fenrir greyback at malfoy Manor. What happens when the Order hides her at said werewolf's Cabin. Will she tell him or will she fall for him first will be posting on AO3
1. Chapter 1

The man within the Monster,

Story inspired by Recalcitrance by jamberine.

Hermione Granger/ Fenrir greyback

AU

Authors note: story in process , AU cause I don't follow the movies , TV shows line for line . In need of a beta reader for all my story's I'm publishing them and slowly finishing them.

I write walking dead , Harry Potter and hobbit lotr and SGA an more.

Chapter one

Hermione Granger fell to the ground after they were safe from Malfoy manor. Her arm still stung from the curse Bellatrix did to her arm. Muddblood it said in her own blood. Shame filled her as she looked at harry and Ron. Standing shakily to her feet, Hermione smiled faintly at them both. She walked into the cottage that would be their hide out. Looking at herself in the mirror Hermione sighed. " That was close." Said harry from behind her.

" Yes. It was and now we know he fears you." Hermione laughed faintly. Harry walked into the room and sat on the bed. " What happen with greyback." Asked harry. Hermione froze up and Fenrir's name. Not knowing how to say what needed saying, Hermione moved slowly to the window. " He...took me to me. Malfoy room and he slept with me. I..I..don't know why he didnt just force me. He said , he may be savage but even I like my women willing. " Hermione whispered .

Harry nodded looking g deep in though before replying. " So he didn't force you but made Bellatrix think he did. He must hate her." Harry thought. Hermione laughed . " They all treat him as if he were a muddblood. Bella calls him a half breed." She explained. Looking at him now, her arms crossed over her chest. Sighing , she sat on the bed with harry. They just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Soon they would have to head out again to win this war. Harry stood awhile latter and stretched looking at Hermione. " We better head to Ron and make a plan. The next horcrox I'm sure in Lastrange volt!" Harry said moving to the door. Hermione laughed as she too got up and followed him out.

 _~Two weeks later~_

Two weeks after malfoy manor , Hermione was pacing in the living room of mrs. Weasley's home. was watching her , a small frown on her face. " I can't do the spell with you pacing dear." said. Hermione stopped pacing nodding." Sorry. I'm just nervous." She said biting her nail. Mrs weasley waved her wand near hermiones womb and frowned when the tip turned blue. " Dearie" she asked watching Hermione fall to her knees. The witch was clutching her stomach, where her unborn child lay. The child of Fenrir Greyback.

" I ...I can't be...pregnant! Were in the middle of a war" Hermione cried. " I can't do this! , How do I do this" Hermione was sobbing now curled around herself as mrs weasley moved to hold her close. She shushed the girls fears , whispered words of encouragement and rubbed her back. Hermiones Sobbs soon slowed to soft cries as she held her stomach. Standing with help , Hermione moved to the couch.

After finding out she was pregnant. The Order refused to have her in the war. So Hermione would be hidden away in a safe location. Remus lupin contacted Severus snape. Hoping the man had not been caught. He met him in his and Dora's home.

" Severus, hermiones pregnant. We need to find her a safe place" Remus pleaded. Knowing it could get him caught , Severus wasnt to keen on helping. " Why me. I have No where she can go!" Snape snapped. Standing up, he paced as Remus watched. The only place he knew of was Fenrir's Hunting cabin. But the werewolf would have be asked. Snape didn't feel like talking to the werewolf. Unless he brought her there while Fenrir was there. That could work , he thought.

Severus met the Order with Hermione at Siriuss old home. Harry wasn't aloud there due to Snape killing Dumbledore. Even though it had been planed out. So Hermione was packing. Ron was angry at her but she didn't have time to deal with him. She had a baby to take care of. Ron was Sulking in the corner when the door opened. " Miss Granger" Severus said stepping through the threshold. Hermione just nodded and picked up her bag before walking over to Snape.

" Hey! Where you taking her you git!" Ron said running after them, down the stairs. Snape and Hermione were at the front door when Ron reached them. Severus glared at him. " I'm taking her somewhere safe! " Snape said and they both apparrated away. Appearing at the cabin. Hermione noticed Fenrir right away. The werewolf licked his lips seeing Hermione. She shrank away from him causing a deep laugh from the wolf. " She likes me" Fenrir growled out softly to Snape. Snape just glared at him. " Show her around ,

I must returned to the dark Lord's side." Severus said before he left.

Inside, Hermione was looking around. There were pictures on the shelves. Hermione picked one up looking at it. The picture was of a woman, she had long black her. She was holding a toddler with the same long black hair. " My mother and me " Fenrir's voice broke the silence. Hermione gasped turning around as she clutched the frame so she didn't drop it.

"She's Beautiful an you were cute" Hermione said as she returned the picture frame to its spot on the shelf. She looked down at the floor. " Was cute huh and what am I now runt." Fenrir chuckled. Hermione blushed but looked at him. " A monster!" Hermione snapped. The next thing she knew , her back was to the wall with Fenrir's hand around her throat. Snarling at her loudly, Fenrir glared at her as he watched her gasp for breath. " Your only here Runt! Cause Snape deemed you needed protection from the dark Lord. Make no mistake testt me and I'll end you" Fenrir snarled.

He let her go and stalked away to his room , slamming the door as he did. Hermione sat clutching her throat as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. He didn't know. Snape didn't tell him. Hermione thought. Fenrir didn't know she was carrying his baby. Slowly standing , Hermione moved toward the other room and laid down. Should she tell him? Or should she not tell him. Well hell find out when she's further along. And then he might be angry. She did not want that werewolf angry.

As the weeks flew by Fenrir would leave and return days later. Hermione stayed around the cabin. She would get letters. Informing her of the recent events and on harry and ron. As more and more Horcruxs were destroyed the more Fenrir came back bloodied and beaten. Hermione didn't understand why he followed that mad man. So on a night she was cleaning his wounds she asked him.

" Why do you follow him if he hurts you" asked Hermione as she cleaned a deep cut on his chest. Fenrir rolled his eyes at her. As if she would know the answer. Sitting up more Fenrir looked at the witch. " Your ministry sees my kind as a decease and Riddle he's offered us freedom. Yes he hates us but needs us. your Order made no such offer to help my kind. "Fenrir spoke . Hermione listened as she finished . " You shouldn't follow him. He doesn't care about you!" Hermione shouted. Taking his arm and showing him, his bare forearm. " Your loyal! Yet you can't bare his mark! " She finished.

Fenrir growled yanking his arm out of her soft hands. Lately he couldn't stop thinking about her. He listen to her as she ranted. But snarled when she showed him his forearm. He didn't understand this witch. She confused him beyond anything. " Why do you care. " He snarled at her gripping her shoulders roughly. Hermione smiled at him. " Because I know what it's like to be an outsider." She whispered. Granted she had friends and family but to some her blood was a dirty. Fenrir sat looking at her growling low when she would move closer to him. Hermione touched his arm gently running her fingers over the soft skin. Smiling at him , she kissed his forearm. Growling , Fenrir tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. Instead , Hermione turned in his arms and laid on his chest falling asleep.

The Next Morning

The next morning , Hermione woke to the sun beaming into the window. Strong arms were wrapped around her, she slowly turned to see Fenrir sleeping. He looked peaceful in sleep. She smiled. How things changed so quickly. She was starting to like him. But she was still stuff on the thought of telling g him about the baby. When would he get the scent that the child was his. She's started showing alittle bit but she wasn't to big yet. After the first few weeks of her being hidden here. She saw something in him she hadn't seen before. A knock on the cabin door snapped her out of her musings. Fenrir was up and yanking her toward his room. He shoved her inside before shutting it.

For the next hour , Hermione just laid on Fenrir's bed reading his books an looking through his things. sighing , she stood up moving over to his closet. She grabbed I need of his shirts it was a botten up shirt. Putting it on. Hermione moved to the bed and laid down pulling the covers over her body.

Fenrir slammed the door as the last death eater left. Growling to himself. He headed to his room to find Hermione. Opening his door , he saw her asleep. Smirking he tossed off his boots and stripped his coat off before siding in With her. Hermione curled into his warmth. Waking up. " Fenrir..." She asked sleepily. The werewolf chuckled " your in my bed," he growled. Hermione shot up , sitting up and looked at him. " An wearing my shirt" he added. Hermione blushed at him, looking away. She went to move away but was grabbed around her waist. Gently pulled back into his chest. " You smell soo good" Fenrir growled burying his nose into her hair. hermione gasped quickly turning to stare at him. Touching his chest , Hermione leaned into him. She didn't know what came over her but the next thing she knew, they were kissing. Her arm came around his neck as his tightened around her waist. Her baby bumb touching his belly. Fenrir growled deeply in his throat as the kiss grew. His arm moved from waist to her stomach and froze. Fenrir Broke the kiss and looked down at her belly. The rounded baby bump plain to see. Hermione didn't let him speak just kissed him again. Fenrir growled moving g quickly onto P of her. They stayed like that just kissing and holding each other . Hermione moaned into Fenrir's kiss trying to get closer to him. She kissed him gently slowing down as he started to break the kiss.

" Go to sleep runt" Fenrir growled lightly. Hermione nodded falling asleep once next day. Hermione was cleaning the cabin while Fenrir was away with the dark lord. Another letter came for her from harry. They were almost done looking g for the Horcruxs. The final battle would be soon. Setting the letter down , Hermione touched her growing belly. " It'll be over soon love. Hopefully daddy will stay with us." Hermione said to herself.

Before they knew it , nearly 9 months , the final battle was here. Hermione was stuck at the cabin. When the Order Arrived. They took her to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron hugged her. Hermione was happy to be with friends. As the battle started. Hermione stayed in Snape's classroom. , Her wand out and ready to strike. Hermione saw all the death eaters with Volermort in the court yard of Hogwarts. Growling to herself, Hermione raced up the stairs. Throwing spells at every death eater she saw. Running toward Ginny , Hermione blocked a spell from laughed deeply grinning like mad. Hermione and Ginny tossed spells at her together. " Run!" Hermione yelled as they saw more death eaters.

They ran for the school, Hermione being near 8 months pregnant , had to catch her breath." You shouldn't be here in your condition!" Ron yelled at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but nodded ,knowing if harry saw her he'd say the same thing.t hey got into the school. Ron stayed close to Hermione as they fired at death eaters " the snakes the last Horcruxs" Ron yelled over to her. Hermione nodded and moved toward Nagni " Avda Kadavra!" Hermione yelled . Killing the snake. " Harry go!" Ron yelled. Hermione nodded to them and the boys left. Running toward the yard , Hermione saw Fenrir fighting. " FENRIR!" She screamed. Falling to her knees. The werewolf ran toward her scream. Running to Hermione , Fenrir wrapped his arms around her. Burying his nose in her neck. He breathed in her scent and it hit him. The child she carried was His. Seeing Bellatrix Fenrir roared before swinging around baring his back to the crazy witch and hearing the Killing g curse leave her lips. " Fenrir NO!" Hermione cried . The curse hit Fenrir and he fell on top of Hermione , who quickly moved him onto his back. " No Fenrir no no no" Hermione cried. Touching his chest , face or where ever she could. Tears fell from her eyes. " No!" She screamed

Harry and Ron soon found her crying into Fenrir's chest. " Mione" Ron whispered. Hermione looked up, tears streaming down her face. " Ron why... Why did he save me" Hermione cried looking back at Fenrir. Harry knelt down next to the werewolf and hermione. Hugging Hermione he whispered. " He saved you , cause he loved you." Harry hugged her as the three stared at Fenrir's body. Ron went to move him and shrunk back when he heard a snarl. They looked and Fenrir's eyes snapped open.

Authors note: cliffy haha chapter two will be up some time tomorrow , I don't work in the winter soo I can update , get me ideas! For chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: chapter 2 woohoo hope I can do good!

Chapter Two: revival

When Fenrir's eyes snapped open, Hermione fell on top of the werewolf. Punching and hitting his chest ignoring the snarl he sent her way. She helped him up slowly getting the wolf in a sitting position. Looking around them , they saw the battle was dying down. Hermione smiled at harry and ron. Laying her head on Fenrir's shoulder.

" Never do that again" said Hermione , her tone firm and final. The werewolf just smirked at her not saying anything. Hermione shook her head , still in awe that Fenrir was here and breathing. Carefully Hermione helped Fenrir stand throwing his arm over her shoulders. They helped him into the school and sat him on one of the free Cots. Hermione looked around for any of their friends. Harry smiled and left to find Ron's family. Leaving Hermione alone with Fenrir.

" Why did you do that" asked Hermione. She touched his face , sighing as she waited for an answer. The wolf smiled at her, it was small but meant alot to her. " Couldn't let you die. You've grown on me" Fenrir growled. With that, they both went silent. Just held each other contently I. Each other's arms. Hermione new the order would soon find them and dreaded the encounter.

The order found them about an hour later. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley approaching g them , their wands drawn at seeing greyback. Mr. Weasley glared at the wolf ,looking at Hermione . Fenrir slowly sat up . He had been heal for awhile now but didn't want to worry his witch.

Fenrir watched as the weasley's stood In front of him. Looking at him with hate in their eyes, he wanted to smirk. Instead he gently woke Hermione , smiling as she opened her eyes. "You have friends here for you." The wolf grumbled as he got off the bed.

Hermione smiled, quickly hugging them. Mrs. Weasley hugged her back an smiled at her when she pulled away. "Harry? Ron?" Hermione e asked looking for her two best friends.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. " Just looking in on the injured. Nothing to worry about. The order needs to talk and see where we go from here" mr. Weasley spoke. They saw Hermione nodded an lean on Fenrir. " How bout a walk" they heard Fenrir ask. Both weasley's smiled at Hermione , as they watched the wolf lead her away.

" What was that about Fenrir" Hermione asked once they were out of earshot of the two wizards.

Looking at Hermione , Fenrir growled lowly in his chest. "Wanted away from them." Was all he said. He sighed when she pouted but didn't say anything further on the matter. They headed to the bridge where harry and ron were. Smiling , Hermione raced to them.

Harry saw her first and quickly raced toward her, catching her. He frowned at her in concern. " You really shouldn't be running. Hermione , your pregnant." He said in concern. Ron just glared still upset about the whole thing. Harry sighed hugging Hermione and touching her swollen belly.

"Hello, it's uncle Harry." Harry cooed to hermiones stomach. Hearing Hermione laugh caused a smile to appear on Harry's face. Ron slowly approached the two, being waery of Fenrir , who was leaning against the bridge wall. He gently touched her stomach and felt a kick. His grin was wide , his eyes bright.

"Yes little one it's daddy." Ron said ignoring Harry's warning of Ron. "Daddy's here" he continued untill a Visious Snarl interrupted him. Harry grabbed Ron and backed away. Bringing distance between the werewolf and them. Looking at Hermione he watched as Fenrir's clawed hand slid onto her swollen stomach, bringing the witch into his chest. His face went into the crock of her neck. But his eyes , his eyes locked onto Ron's. It was a clear warning , his eyes spoke the words, his mouth wouldn't. _Mine!_

Fenrir growled into Hermione's throat, anger vibrating off the dangerous werewolf **.** Hermione slid her arm around his neck and just rubbed the back of his neck, calming him slightly. " He's food if he comes near my cub!" Fenrir snarled loudly. Hermione turned around in the wolves arms and shushed him quietly. He was still growling but not as loudly as before. Glaring over at Ron , who shrunk back at the intensity of her glare.

"Noone will keep him or her from you Fenrir" Hermione whispered. Cupping his face in her palms. "I promise" she finished and hugged him once more.

They were soon joined by the order. Smiling at them all, Hermione squeezed Fenrir's hand.

As the order approached them, Fenrir growled in warning. Bill weasley chanced a look at Fenrir only to shrink back when the large werewolf snarled dangerously. The only thing keeping Fenrir in place was the small witch in his arms. Hermione shushed him again and hugged him. Bill smiled sadly for Hermione , knowing she cared for the werewolf. He stepped forward again and looked at Fenrir in the face.

"Fenrir Devlin Greyback, you are here by under arrest for crimes against the wizarding world." Bill started as two Aurora's quickly grabbed Fenrir's arms causing a snarl to escape his mouth. They yanked him away from Hermione , who was now in tears.

" The crimes, murder and siding with death eaters." Bill finished. Hermione was walking toward Fenrir, gripping his shirt in her tiny hands. They leg her cry on the werewolf's chest. Fenrir muttered something into her ear. "It's a girl" he whispered. Before sealing his lips with hers, they kissed for what seeped ages. Fenrir pouring all his feelings for the witch into that kiss. "Fenrina" Hermione whispered when they broke the kiss. "That's what I'll name our daughter, fenrina" She spoke softly. As they yanked her werewolf from her grasp.

Once Fenrir was dragged out of sight. Hermione fell in her knees sobbing. Bill tried to console her but harry sent him a glare. "You really think, she wants you near her after arresting the father of her child!" Harry snapped at them. Bill nodded and moved away from the golden trio. Harry and Ron helped Hermione up , walking away with her.

" We'll find a way Hermione , I promise " harry said quietly to her. They made it back to the school and soon everyone was getting ready to leave. Harry and the gang said good bye to their friends and left to start their lives anew.

~ Three Months Later~

After the three had left the school , they found their way to the weasley's home and two days after the final battle, Fenrina Greyback was born. Hermione dotted on her daughter. Giving her the best life she could. Fenrina, how ever like her father was born a wolf. Harry knew she needed her father in her life and made arrangements to have Fenrir serve his crimes under house arrest. So in the next Three Months , Hermione had her own home in the wizarding world. And Three Months to the day , Fenrir was taken from her. he was returned with a Magical Ancle on his ancle. Hermione was crying as the werewolf held their three month old daughter in his arms for the first time. Fenrir hugged the baby, kissing her forehead gently as he set her down to sleep.

" We don't know when her first change will come, soo we've watched her every full Moon." Hermione spoke leaning against the door frame of the Nursery. Fenrir chuckled looking at Hermione. "The change won't come untill her 3 year of life. When her body can take such a change." Fenrir said hugging the witch. Fenrir watched his daughter sleep holding Hermione as he did. Who knew when he was ordered to rape the girl he'd find himself in love with her instead . He hadn't raped her though. She let him take her , if only to save her friends. And now here they were, a family . He loved them both very much and he hoped in time Hermione would learn to love him.

Harry would visit to check up on Fenrir , said werewolf would snarl but answer all the man's questions. They didn't trust him. Smart, he thought. Hermione was the only one that trusted him other then their daughter, who loved her father dearly. Fenrir knew he was lucky he wasn't in Azkaban. Instead he was home with his family under what the muggles call house arrest. Growling in annoyance, Fenrir stood up moving toward the window. Hermione was outside with their daughter while he was stuck inside with potter.

" Have you stayed home most days." Harry asked , while Ron stood off to the side glaring. Fenrir nodded. " And how's your daughter doing" Ron butt in. Fenrir snarled at the boy and harry sent a glare to Ron. Harry wrote everything down that Fenrir answered. By the end of the meeting g , Hermione came in with the baby. Fenrir growled softly. Hermione smiled and handed the baby over to her father. Fenrir held his child proudly hugging her close to his chest. Harry walked with Fenrir to place fenrina in her crib. Harry stood off to the side while Fenrir read a story to the sleeping child.

" Your good with her, did you think you'd ever be a father." Harry asked.

"No, I thought I'd be something else entirely. But I'm glad it happened this way." Fenrir said smiling down at his little girl. Harry nodded watching the pair. Soon they left lil'fenrina to sleep and moved back out to Hermione. Fenrir kissed her hair as she hugged him. Nodding to harry as he and ron took their leave. Hermione smiled as she watched harry and ron leave. "You were nice today." She teased him an headed to the kitchen. Grumbling, Fenrir just nodded following her. " I'm not nice, I tolerate them for you." Fenrir growled softly.h Hermione laughed , shaking her head as she prepared super. Pulling out all sorts of foods , Fenrir watched her with a smile. Yes life was perfect. Little Hermione tamed the big bad wolf. " Fenrir snarled playfully at her. Hermione laughed .

"Your nowhere near tame greyback." She replied. Fenrir smirked wickedly. " No, I'm not" with that he slammed Hermione against the counter gripping her hair in hand as he yanked her head to the side baring her throat. Hermiones protest died on her lips when Fenrir bit into her shoulder. She clung to him as he slowed the bite , starting to lick the wound. After he was done , Fenrir kissed the bite mark and stopped away. Hermione's hand flew to the bite mark as she glared at him. She swung her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Fenrir snarled dangerously at her. "Why!" She demanded. Looking at him, her eyes filled with betrayal. Fenrir looked at her. Not understanding her anger. "Your mine!" He snarled. Hermione looked at him , breathing slowly in and out. Taking deep breaths and repeating. "Yours?...Fenrir I've always been yours! We have a daughter!" Hermione yelled at the werewolf. Did he really think he had to mark his territory. Hermione thought for a second. Oh wait he's a canine so yes he did. Territorial fucks. Hermione seethed.

Hermione sighed glaring at him. "I'm not going to leave you." She whispered as she watched him fold his arms across his chest. He was smirking , not at all sorry. Hermione sighed and just went back to cooking dinner. Fenrir moved to sit down when suddenly his chair slid out from under him. "Cheeky witch" he murdered under his breath. Paybacks a bitch they say. He thought to himself. About an hour later , dinner was done. Sitting down again Fenrir smirked at her as she went to go get the baby. Fenrir waited for Hermione and when she came out with their little one , he smiled. Watching Hermione feed her.

" The order is coming over in a month." Hermione said grabbing his attention. Fenrir looked at her before nodding. They are dinner in silence, just enjoying the quiet. Hermione fed fenrina then put her back to bed. Knowing Fenrir was probably mad about the order visiting their home. She decided to spend some time with him. So after dinner , when Fenrir went to hide in his room , Hermione followed him closing the door .

Once inside the room , Hermione looked around for the werewolf. Gasping when she felt arms encircle around her waist. Hermione heard a soft chuckle at her gasp. " Jumpy love." He whispered. Hermione blushed , turning in his arms an kissed his chin. " No, never. " She replied with a grin. Fenrir smirked Dangerously , backing her toward the bed as he kissed up and down her throat. "Hmm, we can fix that" Fenrir drawled. Kissing her mark. Hermione smiled nervously. Backing toward the bed, untill her legs hit the back of said bed. Fenrir chuckled before lifting her and tossing g her on the bed before joining her. Smiling, Hermione kissed him holding him close to her as he kissed her back.

A/N ***** okay well that's that lil on the short side. Chapter 3 or should I end it here tell what you think please I'd love your input

Annabella


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yaaay chapter 3

Chapter three: The orders visit and Fenrina crush.

Before Fenrir knew it, the month passed and it was time for the orders visit. One he was not looking forward too. After the war, Fenrir tried to change but really he didn't feel like changing his ways. Yes, he didn't go after humans anymore. He hunted deer mostly now. sighing, the werewolf stood up from his chair by the window. Moving toward the bedroom he had giving hermione, Fenrir snuck in to see his daughter , who was sound asleep in her crib. He let a rare smile show as he looked at his little girl.

Fenrir just watched his baby girl sleep , standing above her crib. The baby yawned but didn't stir. Fenrir growled softly to calm the child. Being only Four months old , the baby didn't cry much. But Fenrir knew it was only a matter of time before she did.

Looking down at the baby, The werewolf was proud. He had always wanted to be a father an now he could. He wanted a family and a pack. He wasn't looking forward to Remus being here but knew it was no use to try and talk to Hermione about it. Remus was part of the order. He would be coming no matter what he thought. Picking up his daughter, Fenrir cradled her in his arms. And growled lightly. The baby woke with her own growl. Oh yes, she would be a fighter. Fenrir thought.

***HP***

Hermione Granger sighed, after all the months of being a new mother , you'd think she wouldn't be so tired. Fenrina was going to be four months today and Find wanted to throw a party , laughing to her self as she cleaned the house. Hermione smiled at the thought, so Hermione called her Cousin , Anastasia. She was hermiones age and a muggle but luckily she loved magic. And knew of the magical world. Ana was the black sheep of the family. She was a trouble maker. Hermione smiled at her thoughts as they drifted to her cousin.

Walking over to Fenrir's room , Hermione opened the door to choas. Her eyes going wide as she saw clothes everywhere. Shaking her head, Hermione cursed the werewolf. Man was still a man. And Fenrir was a messy man. Why they didn't share a room yet still had Fenrir in a huff but Hermione needed time.

"Fucking lazy werewolf." She muttered to herself.

After picking up Fenrir's clothes, Hermione made his bed. Then cleaned his room when she was done , Hermione headed back to the kitchen when she heard the door bell. Opening it, she growled upon seeing Scabior , the order behind him. He had a smirk on his face as he leant against the door frame.

"Ello Beautiful." He commented smugly.

Hermione glared at the Snatcher. Sighing as she let him in , Hermione watched at he snatched Fenrina from her father and cooed at the baby. Smirking, Hermione laughed thinking big bad Scabior had a weakness for babies. Walking into the kitchen, Hermione moved to start dinner. Remus smiled as he moved to talk with Fenrir , asking him Questions about his time with Hermione and his child. Fenrir just growled at him, not liking the order in His home. Scabior he didnt mind. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. The werewolf smiled lightly. Before moving to his room

***HP***

Anastasia Rose walked up the path to her cousins. Her son Dalton walking beside her smiling happily. Walking up to the door, Ana knocked. A red haired boy answered frowning at her slightly, Ana just moved passed him. Dalton ran passed the door and straight toward Hermione, who caught him. Laughing , Ana hugged her cousin.

"You look tired." She commented, Smiling at her.

Hermione nodded. "I am, Fenrir can only do so much." Hermione said.

Looking at her cousin, Ana sighed. "Mione, did you let him help" she asked.

Hermione frowned, did she let Fenrir help. She cooked and cleaned while he hunted and put meat in the house. But when fenrina needed something , she always jumped before he could after their second encounter about a month ago , she'd been trying to hide from him the best she could. Hermione shook her head. Nope she realized , she didn't let him help. When she should. Nodding to herself, Hermione came to a decision, she'd let Fenrir help more.

***HP***

Scabior was sitting in Fenrir's chair playing with the baby. Little fenrina had ahold of his hair yanking it causing ginny to laugh at the sight. Hermione ran in and quickly distangled, her daughters hand from the Snatcher hair. She smiled at Scabior, kissing his cheek in thanks and went to put the baby to bed. Fenrir followed.

Scabior went in search of something to do and found hermionies sister doing the dishes. While their cousin talked to her son. Wrapping his arm around the muggleborn, Scabior kissed her neck. The witch kicked him away, causing the Snatcher to stumble away hitting the table. Turning around fast, Ava glared at the man.

"Don't touch me!" Ava snarled at him. The muggle born witch glared at the Snatcher.

Scabior smirked wiping the blood from his mouth. The snatcher walked toward her again an smirked, getting closer. Scabior watched Ava glare at him. The Snatcher slowly walked to her and Ava went to walk away, Scabior quickly blocked her her exit.

miss Granger..." Scabior spoke her name softly.

Ava looked away from him. Why the order brought him here, she didn't understand why they let him stay. Hermione seem fine with it , it helped Fenrir join the group at dinner. Sighing, Ava looked up at Scabior, smiling slightly.

"Can you move please." She asked.

Nodding, Scabior moved out of her way just as something hit the house. Scabior yanked Ava down as the explosion hit the house. A massive roar sounded that could only been Fenrir. Coughing, Scabior looked up as Lupin ran in. Standing up. Ava helped Scabior up and they moved toward the living room or what was left of it. The weasley's bunched together , harry was holding ginny while Anastasia held Dalton. Fenrir had his baby daughter held close to his chest an Hermione close to his side.

"Is everyone alright." Remus asked, looking around the room.

The house was a mess. The blasted destroyed most of the house. Authur weasley frowned. " All adults outside quickly." Authur said. He moved outside. Fenrir handed fenrina to her mother, kissing her roughly. Before moving away. His wand out and readied. Scabior followed after him while Most the Weasley boys stayed behind.

***HP***

Authur followed the laughing away from the house. Scabior was right behind him with Remus and tonks. They searched for the people that caused the blast. While Fenrir and Scabior looked at the damage done to the werewolf's home. Scabior looked at the Damage and sighed. Kneeling down, Scabior grabbed a piece of wood.

"Death eaters did this mate." Scabior said quietly. Fenrir looked at him. Walking over an kneeling beside the snatcher.

Sniffing, Fenrir nodded. " It wasn't Malfoy." Fenrir growled.

Scabior nodded looking at him before looking up, smacking Fenrir's shoulder to get the werewolf's attention, Fenrir looked up and saw the dark mark. Looking at Scabior they knew. Some death eaters wanted met back up with weasley and lupin before returning to the house. Fenrir ran toward Hermione hugging the witch to his chest. He whispered it would be okay.

Remus looked around and announced that everyone pack. Hermione handed the baby to Fenrir , who took her gently . Hermione left to pack, Remus right at her heels. gathered her boys and got them ready to leave.

Hermione soon returned with suitcases. Fenrir shifted little fenrina to one side and grabbed the bags. Smiling at him , Hermione kissed him gently. Soon the order was out of the wracked house and outside. Remus stepped away with Authur and talked quietly with him. On their next move.

"What's going on." Hermione asked as Fenrir rushed her into the mansion.

Fenrir looked at her sighing, he put their suitcases down and approached the woman slowly. Fenrir hugged close to him , being careful of their daughter. The order slowly moved into the huge house and Remus sighed in relief. They were safe.

This was Severus's mothers family home. We will be save here." Remus said

Everyone went their separate ways. The older order members moved toward the dining room to speak while the kids were giving rooms. Fenrir and Hermione shared a Hermione converted a chair into a crib. Setting fenrina in it to sleep. Ava was setting the wards at the gate along with Authur Weasley and Scabior.

"Well this is great, war ll ends 4 months ago, and now war three begins." Scabior scuffed. Everyone glared at him but knew he was right.

Ava moved toward the snatcher and gripped his hand. Before dragging him inside. Once inside , they headed to a room. The order needed to think and regroup and they needed the rest of the order.

The next morning, everyone was up running around. Authur and Bill had snuck to their homes to gett everything they needed. Goarge was helping Ginny strengthen the wards. Fenrir was out trying to see if he could find out who was behind the attacks. With The dark lord gone, the death eaters didn't dare fight one on one. Hermione stood with the order as they search for they're friends.

Ava made breakfast, getting everyone together. With the new threat, they wanted to stay close. Setting a plate in front of Remus an tonks, Ava heard them talking. Trying to find any possible leads. They needed to know who was behind this attack on Hermione. Remus thought they should recount the death eaters that fled the battle.

"The Malfoys, but Draco never wanted this life" harry piped up.

Remus nodded. " They fled, they could be attacked next." Hermione added.

The group went silent then before the older orders went into action. Remus grabbed his coat, running for the door as did Authur.

"Don't let anyone in!" They yelled. Before they were gone.

Hermione giggled, causing everyone to look at her. Ginny gave her a weird look before realizing the secrete and burst out laughing.

We're in Snape's house! They could of used the floo!" Hermione laughed.

Both girls were on the floor now. Hermione was holding her sides. While ginny tryed covering her mouth to stop giggling.

***HP***

Lucius Malfoy paced in his study. Narcissa had been killed only days ago, Draco wasn't taking it well at all. He hid in his room while Lucius drank himself to sleep. With the dark lord dead, Lucius thought everything would be fine. His torment done. But then the attacks started, he heard about Hermione grangers death an he was saddened , she was a bright witch.

Sighing, the pure blood wizard stood leaving his study. He moved toward the floo, placing his hand on the fireplace.

The pure blood looked in toward the empty fireplace, thinking about his family when the wards went off. Frowning , Lucius ran toward the doors just in time to see Remus lupin and Authur Weasley burst through his wards. Growling low , he stormed toward the wizards.

Are you to insane! Those could of killed you! " Lucius snarled, looking at them.

Remus smiled and nodded. " I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we needed to check on you and your family." Remus spoke.

Lucius raised an eye brow, his arms crossed as he leaned against his front door. Glaring at the two other wizards.

"My wife is dead, my son hides in his room! I can inform you we are not fine!" Malfoy snarled.

Remus looked down, he didn't want malfoy to know he was sad for his loss but this meant the Malfoys didn't help attack Fenrir's house. Remus looked toward Authur but the elder weasley was also trying to hide his sorrow for Lucius.

Authur finely looked up an nodded to the pure blood, walking forward. Weasley asked for draco. Lucius, still not knowing much called for draco. The younger malfoy came down the stairs and sat down. They talked to them for hours. About the attack on the order. Lucius was shocked, even though he heard about it.

***HP***

Avarose Granger stood leaning against the door of a bedroom next to Ana watching Scabior put Ana's son Dalton to bed. The former snatcher was reading the five year old a book. Ava smiled as Scabior tucked Dalton into the bed and snuck away. He turned to see them staring at him.

Ana smiled leaning over an kissing the snatchers cheek. Thanking him in her own way. Ava moved away laughing as she headed to find Hermione.

Ava found Hermione curled against her werewolf with fenrina in her new crib. Moving she accied a blanket putting over the two star crossed lovers, ava then moved on heading toward her own room. The Weasley clan was on watch , so the muggle born was gonna get some sleep. She slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Scabior moved along the halls after talking to Ana , he offered to have her and Dalton returned to the muggle world in the morning which she agreed, the attacks were not safe for her son. Fenrina was another child that would be in danger. But who to trust with the baby. Scabior smiled as he headed toward Fenrir. Kicking the werewolf, Scabior motioned to the hall.

After getting up Fenrir followed Scabior. The snatcher looked worried an that was making Fenrir worried. They walked aways away from the people, stopping in the garden.

"What..." Fenrir asked in a snarl.

Scabior swallowed. " Fenrina should go with Anastasia to the muggle world. "

Fenrir let out a snarl, grabbing Scabior by his throat. Scabior tried talking but it came out as a strangled gasp. Fenrir let him go.

"She'll be safe there! Only untill this threat is killed." Scabior reasoned.

Fenrir thought about it and knew his old friend was right , he needed his child safe. They walked back inside just as Remus , Authur and the Malfoys came through the floo. Fenrir nodded to Lucius and left. Remus found tonks and told her what was happening g with the ministry. They were regrouping after the war and now the new threat was gonna try and take them out. Bill offered to warn them and get a defence ready.

Everyone headed to bed, Remus showed Lucius and Draco the guest rooms before heading to bed himself. Scabior decided to stay near Ava an stood leaning against her bedroom door. They all hoped this threat was easier to destroy, so they could get back to their lives. The floo activated and a woman came through. Fenrir ran toward her embrace OK ng her happily. Scabior nodded to the new werewolf , she smiled at him.

"Good to see you Fenria " Scabior said to the woman.

The woman smiled. "My brother said the death eaters are regrouping." She asked.

The three talked and soon went to bed, Fenrir showed his sister where she'd be staying and then headed back to Hermione and their daughter. Kissing his daughters forehead , Fenrir promised to protect her. He then curled back into Hermione, falling asleep.

A/N: OMG Chapter 3! Okay soo Ana's leaving sad I know but I couldn't think of anything to do with her she's himan. So I got to ops Ava/Scabior and Fenria/Lucius or Lucius/Ava a Nd Fenria/Scabior tell me who you want with who.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: chapter four is here, chapter five of my walking dead Fanfic Merle's Salvation will be started soon.**

 **Chapter Four: Adjusting**

Days had gone by after Fenrir and Hermione handed their daughter Over to hermiones Cousin Ana , she had assured them the little girl would be safe when she left a week ago. Fenrir would stare out the window, looking at nothing and Hermione we would try to get him to talk to her. Yet he refused, she supposed that Fenrir missed fenrina. He only talked to Scabior making Hermione feel as if he didn't want her near anymore.

The truth was, Fenrir hated Scabior but the snatcher was the only one that would speak with him other than Hermione. His beautiful girl , one he knew he loved but did she love him. They hadn't spoken since fenrina was taken to safety. The werewolf wasn't ready to talk to anyone. The weasley's at least the father and mother understood his pain. His child was taken. He was a wreck. Potter avoided him at all costs.

Their makeshift group was calling g apart at the seams. Lucius was always stuck in his room , refusing to come out. Fenrir assumed he didn't want to face hermione. The other members were always in and out , checking on the rogue death eaters.

Looking toward the kitchen, Fenrir stood and moved into the kitchen. Hermione was sobbing over the sink. Quietly walking over to her, the werewolf wrapped his arms around her small waist. Hermione turned in his arms sobbing into his chest. Crying out their daughters name. Fenrir kissed her head and held her tightly.

"She'll be okay, she's safe in your world." Fenrir growled softly.

Hermione just cried harder , holding the werewolf tighter to her. She felt Fenrir lift her up and into his arms, walking to her room. He set Hermione on the bed gently. Crying , Hermione looked up at Fenrir.

"I miss her...I miss you" Hermione whispered. Fenrir smiled at her.

"I miss you too...our daughter will be safe." Fenrir spoke.

Hermione nodded, she knew her cousin would keep her safe. What she didn't know was if she could live seperated from her child. She knew Fenrir felt the Fenrir tighter, Hermione moved them to laid down on the bed just holding eachother.

They laid like that for what seemed ages, Fenrir would stroke her hair while Hermione would kiss his chest. Hermione slide up higher and kissed Fenrir's neck. The werewolf moaned lightly before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione gasped when Fenrir yanked her toward him and onto to his lap.

~ **Harry Potter~**

Harry Potter sighed, sitting next to ron in the living room with the members of the order. Remus was informing them of the ministry's latest attack by death eaters. Frowning as Remus went into detail of the attacks, the boy who lived winced. The death eaters weren't pulling punches any longer, Harry thought. Ron looked at him and winced when Lucius mentioned old meetings with the dark lord would go like that. Seemly, Lucius assumed they were looking for new leadership. Looking toward the eldest Malfoy, harry nodded at his information.

Lucius nodded toward potter before looking away from him. Remus was talking again, wanting to know of names and places the death eaters would be hiding. Rolling his eyes , Lucius glared at the young wolf. Looking him dead in the eye and stood.

"Malfoy manor. But seeing as they tried killing us!" Lucius yelled.

Remus sighed and looked at harry. " Harry..."

Harry looked at them and frowned, he didn't know what to do and he didn't know how to do this. they just got out of a war then their right back into another. He didnt want this and he was sure noone else wanted this. Hermione already suffered having to hide fenrina in the muggle world. He needed to think. To think away from everyone and everything.

"I don't know." Harry said looking down, avoiding their stares.

Fenria looked at the boy and sighed as she looked at everyone around the room. They put too much on a teenager. Harry just killed the dark lord and now they wanted him to fight again. Looking at Ava the female werewolf motioned toward harry. The muggle born witch nodded and moved to sit next to him. Fenria looked around the room again and caught Scabior mouthing to her. She shrugged looking away.

After nearly four hours talking and descussing ways to protect and defend the Ministry. They had finely come to an agreement , they'd take the fight to the rebel death eaters. Fenria informed Fenrir when he and Hermione joined them that she was taking a group to defend the Ministry. Fenrir just nodded , hugging his twin lightly before letting her go.

 **~HarryPotter~**

Bill weasley had been listening the whole time. Knowing this was the only way. They didn't want t another war, just getting out of the last. They needed to end this before it started. Fenrir's sister offered protection for the ministry. Harry was at a loss. The death eaters needed to be dealt with sighed, looking at the group around him. He looked at fenrir, who was holding Hermione close to him. Hermiones group was going to leave soon an left to prepare.

Harry sighed, looking at the group around him. He looked at fenrir, who was holding Hermione close to him. Hermiones group was going to leave soon an left to prepare.

It was days before they'd heard anything. Fenrir was in his room when Lucius barged in with Draco. They had Scabior dragging him in and onto the bed after fenrir stood quickly. "They were ambushed." Lucius explained. Shaking his head.

" Fenria? Hermione?!" Fenrir asked.

Draco shook his head. "We didnt see her, so she could of got away." The young malfoy sighed. " I'll look for Granger's group." Lucius suggested.

Fenrir nodded storming past the two pureblood wizards. Walking into the Hall, fenrir snarled loudly and slammed his fist in the wall. First his daughter now Hermione was missing. When would the bloodshed end. Fenrir growled lowly. He'd find his woman. He had to.

 **~Harrypotter~**

hermione and her group walked queitly through the road. Everything looked normal. But they knew that looks can be decieving. They were looking for any leads on the rebel death eaters. Finding none. Knowing their group would soon start worrying, Hermione suggested they start checking in. Ron nodded looking at bill. " I'll go with Luna" bill said running over to luna. They talked to each other they headed off to check in.

Hermione frowned at scabior ,who was looking at something in the shadows.

"What do you see Scabior?" Hermione asked.

Scabior shook his head. Motioning for her to be quiet. " See? Nothing, hear something." He whispered back. Moving back toward the muggleborn.

It had happened an hour later. The group was attacked by the rebel death eaters. Hermione ran quickly , casting spell after spell throwing as many back as she could. Back to back with scabior , Hermione dodged their spells. Scabior was fairing well while the others drew closer to the two. " We need out of here" Hermione yelled over the fighting. Nodding scabior shot a curse at one of the death eaters. " Go! " Scabior yelled as he was shot by a curse. Hermione ran just as Draco and Lucius grabbed scarior. "Fenria go get to a safe house." They yelled.

Draco and Lucius lifted scabior and quickly Arraparated to snapes Manor.

Hermione and fenria ran quickly toward the trees. " Come on!" Hermione said. Grabbing the werewolf's hand. They ran for hours untill they reached one of the old safe houses. Walking into the cabin, Hermione fell against the wall. Shaking her head as sobbs raked her body. She wanted fenrir. She wanted their daughter. It was like one war ended another starts. She felt Fenria hugged her from behind, telling her everything will be fine. They just had to get back to fenrir and the group.

 **~HarryPotter~**

Fenrir helped the Malfoys fix up scabiors leg. They quickly moved when remus snd tonks showed up. They moved quickly into thr room. Fenrir growled low crossing his arms over his chest.

"Any news" he demanded.

Remus looked up, nodding as he caught his breath. "Yes, Hermione and fenria are at a cabin, their safe." Tonks said.

Fenrir nodded, moving toward the window. So his mate was alive. He sighed happily. Clutching his chest. Shes alive , he thought. Moving to the door . Fenrir walked toward harry. They talked then fenrir left to go get Hermione. He found her quickly enough. Slamming the cabin door open , fenrir grabbed Hermione once he saw her. They clung to each other , fenrir kissed her skin needing to know she was real. Hermione held onto him kissing his neck. Before reaching to kiss his mouth. They kissed for what felt hours before Fenria cleared her throat.

" I'm still here you two!" She growled.

Hermione blushed. While fenrir just smirked. " And?" He boosted.

They packed supplies for the house and returned to snapes manor. Fenrir held onto Hermione as they entered the house. The groups smiled. Harry and Ron hugged Hermione tightly. They all sat down for dinner. Recounting everything that each group found out. The ministry was safe. Fenria told everyone. Remus and tonks had the Aurors working on a way to capture the rebels. Hermione nodded from fenrirs lap.

After dinner everyone headed for bed. The plan to capture the rebels and to find out just how many rebels there were out there. Hermione lead fenrir into their room. Fenrir smirked pulling her close to him. He still needed to be sure that she was okay. These rebels we're trouble. That was for sure. moving toward the bed. Fenrir kissed Hermione gently then soon it turned hungrily. They fell to the bed and just kissed. Never breaking their embrace.

 **~Harrypotter~**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **DARK LORD DEAD, REBELS STILL AT LARGE!**

 **Minister of magic speaks out!**

Lucius Malfoy was reading the news paper the next morning with with Draco and Remus Lupin. He scuffed at what the minister was saying about the rebel attacks. Remus looked over at him frowning. The pureblood glared at the paper before throwing it to Potter. Harry looked at it and started reading.

 _ **The Minister of magic denies any or all attacks on the heros of the great war, therefore the people in hiding should be glad of the Ministry s great efforts to protect the wizarding world. Furthermore , Hermione Granger is no longer deemed at hero for her involvement with crinimal , Fenrir Greyback. Outlawed Werewolf and Savage. Curtisy of Ron Weasley. Fenrir Greyback is wanted once more.**_

harry frowned reading it over. Yelling from Ron as he stood up. Lucius followed him into the family room. Harry grabbed Ron throwing the daily profit at the boy as he did.

"What is this Ron, you went to the ministry!" Harry demanded.

Ron looked at the paper and frowned. " Yes. Greyback is dangerous." He replied just as said Werewolf walked into the heard the yelling match after Lucius and Harry went to see Weasley. Reading the paper , fenrir understand why they were angry. He leant against the door frame and crossed his arms. Harry looked ready to exspold. he was screaming at ronold. Lucius was watching amused

Ron was trying to tell Harry and his parents that Fenrir was only using Hermione and that Hermione was under a love charm. The boy still hasn't gotten it that the girl moved on. Watching the three best friends fight was very amusing to Lucius. He smirked Everytime Hermione layed into the boy. Yelling at him for daring to do something like this while they were being attacked and now the ministry didn't believe the rebels were real. Well they didn't want to admit that the dark lord returned either. Lucius thought. Looking over at the muggleborn witch, Lucius smiled at rare smile. She had indeed grown into a strong witch as severous would of said. The brightest witch of her age.

"I'm not under any Charm Ron!" Hermione started in.

Ron looked at Hermione and frowned.

"Yes you are , you'd never leave me for that." Ron raged at her. Fenrir growled at him.

Remus shook his head and sighed at her boy. Looking at Ron, Remus moved toward him thinking easing the boys mind. "We all understand your grief but Hermione has moved on willingly" rremus tried to reason. Ron glared at him but said nothing. Harry sighed and stormed out of the room. Fenrir soon followed after Hermione to left. Lucius moved to a chair to read. Everyone else made themselves scarse. Leaving only Lucius .

 **Later that night**

Lucius moved around the house. He couldn't sleep due to all the fighting earlier in the day. He heard a noise and headed toward the door. He opened that door and stepped back seeing Hermione's muggle sister Ava. The girl looked dead on her feet. Fenrina was next to her, oh she was walking already. Lucius thought. But what happen to them to bring them back here. Lucius rushed them inside quickly. Shoving Ava to the couch. Hermione had demanded furniture when they came here. The girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

Moving his wand lightly , lucius got her and the child a drink. Telling ava that fenririnas room was right next to her parents. He'd have draco stay with her until she was settled. Picking up the little wolf, lucius broght her quietly into her room. Whispering that mommy and daddy were right next door. Tucking her in as draco arrived , rubbing his eyes. "Stay with her?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded settling into a chair.

Lucius returned to Ava, showing her to her own room. Leaving her to herself. Ava smiled at him before he left. " Goodnight mr. Malfoy" she spoke softly. Knowing come morning there could be questions as to why she was back. Shutting her door, Ave sighed and slipped into bed. Lucius headed for his own room after informing fenrir and Hermione of their child's return. Telling them Draco was with the child right next door. Fenrir nodded then Lucius quietly shut their door then returned to his room . He got dressed for bed and slid into his bed , falling asleep.

 **A/N: whooooohoooo chapter four is done! Yaaaaaay I'm also in progress of writing chapter Five of Merle's Salvation! Soo don't worry . Still saving money for a laptop. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
